My Doll
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: There was a rumor Between a Saying in a cursed Doll called the "Twin Doll", but then two boys attention was caught in by the beautiful appearance of the doll in the store, Suddenly on night Something happened as the Rumor came in that the "Twin Dolls" Came into life and seeks for your blood. What will the two boys do about it?.
1. Introduction

**Normal POV:**

A twins whose soul was transported and integrated as a Doll, Their soul was brought in a Doll, while their lifeless Body just lay on the Bed, Still functioning but the rightful soul is not in the rightful place.

A boy named Shade was walking around searching for something to buy, when A Beautiful Doll caught his eyes, he was not interested in Dolls but he was seemed determined on buying the Doll, Beautiful Pink Hair and Red-Ruby eyes, was indeed can murmurized your eyes.

And that was the same time that Shade's friends Bright brought the same thing as him, but in a different color, the Color of the Doll's hair was blue and has a -Green-Seablue eyes.

The Doll they were holding was called the "Twin Dolls", there was even a rumor about the Doll as coming in life and hunting for your blood, and they even call it "Deadly Dolls".

But then in a one faithful night, while Shade was asleep the Doll he bought suddenly glowed and glowed, Shade rubbed his eyes was covered his eyes as an irritation on the bright light appearing in Front of him.

And when the Bright light glowed down, Shade suddenly saw a normal girl in front of him, The dress was the same as the Doll he brought, and then Finally an idea came in his mind.

"W-wait don't tell me... your that doll?!", the boy Asked surprisely, the Girl just giggled, and came in near to the boy in front of her and said " I'm Fine Your Doll, From starting on day on, your my new master!"...


	2. Chapter 1: Twin Dolls

**Hello there everyone, Hope you liked this New story i Wrote, It's a little bit different from the other stories i Wrote, ANyway hope you'll like it and please Leave a review for me, Thank you!.**

**DIsclaimer: I only own This story.**

**Gender: Advnture, A little Horror, Romance, Shoujo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<br>**

"Hey Bright I have something to Tell you.." Shade said as he and Bright was on a restaurant eating lunch, Bright was holding a Burger on his Hands, he putted it down on the plate and said "Yeah, I have something to tell you too.".

"Okay, I go First... Remember that doll we bought?, It actually alive when Night comes, I'm saying this because isn't Doll's Coming to life only a fantacy?, And the Doll Said Her name was Fine" Shade begun, Bright Sip a cup of tea a bit and started on talking too.

"Yeah I know... But the doll in Mine said That her name Was Rein, Hmm... The rumors of the doll Going in life in night is true, But They didn't Sucked our bloods, Right?" Bright said as Shade putted a mind to it.

Bright and Shade's Conversation was like taking them forever, but then afterwards The two bestfriend's Waved goodbye to each other and Headed back to their Homes.

Even though Shade was heading back to his home there he was still deep in thoughts, so he Thought that how about he Asked the Doll FIne?.

"Welcome Back!" A Cute Doll appeared right in front of Shade that made him Stratled.

"Hmm,, SO you can talk in Doll form" Shade said.

"Well, Yeah i turn to human form when i want to, Not only at night even in Morning Light" Fine Exclaimed with her cute little Voice.

"Uhm... Hey Fine Can i ask you something?" Shade said as he double think if he should ask or not.

"Hmm?" Fine Asked, as they headed to the sofa, Shade sat down and took Fine in his laps, Fine was small in Doll form so it was no Biggy to Shade.

"Why didn't you Sucked my blood Last night?" Shade asked that made Fine Flinched in Shock.

"Why... Would i Suck your blood? am i a vampire?" Fine asked with a little Giggle.

"But the rumors said that the 'Twin Dolls' came in life and seeks for your Blood" Shade said As Fine Stared at Him.

"Well... Yeah that rumor is true but... Me And Rein are different from the other dolls Who seeks for Blood, Well when Me and Rein was only new to this Body, we don't Know Any Compliments of being a Doll, so on our previous Masters some of them we sucked their bloods, but we didn't killed them, they were just too scared to let us Explain the reasons, but... Me and Rein experienced many Different kinds of Punishments, We were throw in the Garbage can, We were throwed by a knife, that's why, i only seldom transform to a human Form since it's scares me a lot, but We stopped Drinking any Bloods since we already know what the Rules are.." Fine's Voice was mixed up with Anger and Sad tone.

"Rules?" SHade asked.

"Yes, Our rule is to maintain the contract of Master and Doll, it's like a master and Servant thing, We dolls have rules to Help our masters, that's why weve created a sign contract like the one in your right Arm a star print that has an F in it" Fine Exclaimed.

"Uhm.. I have another questions but... Isn't dolls Coming to life is just a fairy tale?" Shade asked again.

"Well, To begin with. we are humans just like you too, but there are technically personal reasons that our souls are transferred in a Doll, so it means that, Our body is laying in a bed that is Lifelessly but still functioning while our souls is here in A Doll, To tell you the truth Me and Rein liked Being a Doll More than in a human Body, living with our bodies was like a hell to the both of us, And The 'Twin Dolls' Name is true, Since Me and Rein are Twins, my sister is in your Friends Care right?" Fine asked.

"So you two are the only Alive Dolls, While THe others is Just ordinary dolls?" Shade mattered.

"No, The other Dolls are Nice one's But there are also Dolls That is Out of Control and Seeking for death on their Masters, and taking their Dolls Are mostly called 'OutRage, Dolls', SO better be Careful since Dolls in this World is a number 1 toy." Fine Finished.

"So, How do you Two get your Souls back to your Own bodies?" Shade asked for Many times.

"We have to kill ourselves but if we kill ourselves in this Doll Body, we will formaly die in our Human Body, so... in short We don't really know if our Souls will go back to our Original Bodies since there are other things that we can Posses on, but in the Rules, If you possessed on something For the third time, Originally Our souls Will be delivered to Some Place Like... Hell, and our bodies will Banish Forever" Fine replied.

"If your a human, then We humans can be like that too?!" SHade asked Surprised, He heard Fine giggled.

"Your so Silly, that's why I'm here to protect you, that symbol 'F' symbols me For Fine, your Soul is protected by me, so if any Dolls Came in near you that SIgn will glow and i will appear right in front of you, even though you have to close your eyes so you wont see me in my monster form." Fine exclaimed.

"Wait, why are you gonna protect me?" Shade asked in confusion.

"Because, in the Rules there's nothing wrong in protecting our Masters, but Probably Some of Few like Me and Rein are the only one's who's Following the Rules, Maybe that is why Humans are scared of us, since they thought were gonna suck their bloods" Fine said.

"And also we Dolls have another form for Protection, there are Process that is needed if your Battling with an another Doll, you have to accept the penalty if you lost" FIne finished.

"I'm Confused now..." Shade said as Fine just Sighted "Anyway, you'll understand when we are in the battle okay, i'm like a puppet while your the Controller Get it?" Fine pouted while She floated up from being seated to her masters lap.

"Another Question... how old are you now?" Shade asked that it Surprised FIne.

"Hmm... probably 2540 years old" Fine said that made Shade's Jaw dropped.

"2-2540 yrs old!?, hey are you really a human? or are you an Immortal?" Shade said surprised.

"Hey, Hey master Shade clam down, I'm only joking i'm only 16 yrs old" Fine Giggled that Made shade blush in Embarrassment.

_""Sigh" _Don't Scare me like that" Shade sighted while Fine giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the end of Chapter 1, sorry if Bright and Rein's Pov are not here but probably on the Coming CHapters, sorry for the mistakes, i'll continue on the next chapter. <strong>

**Dewa, Genki Ne Minna! (And Please review :3)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Evil Winged level Doll

**Hello Everyone!, Sorry again for the very late update, But enjoy this chapter... and Oh!, Don't forget ya all reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Shade was sleeping on his bed soundly, Yesterday was a very tiring day, trying to get the explanations that Fine was trying to say.

"Shade!, Shade!, Please wake up!, it's already 7:37!, Please wake up!" A cute little voice said as she shake her master that made him sat up surprised.

"Alright, Alright I'm up... wait why did you wake me up?" Shade asked while Fine Pouted and Said "Mouuu!, your the one who said to me to wake you up 7:30 in the Morning!" Fine Pouted, while Shade scratched the back of his head remembering what happened Yesterday.

And Finally it hit through his memories, "Ah, Gomen i remember now, I was quite sleepy yesterday that i didn't quite remember what i said yesterday before going to sleep" Shade exclaimed.

"Wait, why did i tell you to wake me up again?" Shade asked as Fine just sighted and Transformed in a human form but she's still wearing a Doll Clothes.

"Didn't Shade said that we would go to my sister today?" Fine asked as Shade stood up and headed to the bathroom, he didn't take quite a long time, and when he went out he was wearing his usual clothes, a long Jeans and A black and White T-shirt, it was quite on a boy's style (Hehe sorry, i just liked the color of Black and White XDD).

"Well then let's go, Since i have a feeling that your really willing to See your Sister again." Shade chuckled While Fine stood up and Transformed into a doll Size form.

Fine Floated towards Shade and Fine landed on Shade's head, "Why are you gonna be on a Doll Form?" Shade asked as he took Fine off his head and Lift her on his shoulders.

"Well, i don't want others to see me wearing a weird clothes and besides you don't have clothes for a girl like me, so Can just master carry me?" Fine pleaded as Shade just giggled and took the House key and locked the Door and Begun on walking towards the Way to his Childhood's House, it was not quite that far but you need to Pass five blocks to reach his house.

"Alright, Then Were here, This is Bright's House" Shade said as Fine looked at the house, it was the same size as Shade's House.

And So Shade walked in front the door and pushed the Doorbell, 'Alright, I'm coming just wait' a voice said as it went down in the stairs hurriedly.

"Oh, Shade it's you, What brings you here?" Shade's Childhood friend and at the same time Bestfriend said as he spotted a doll that has the same Face as The Doll he has.

"Oh is this the Fine, Your Telling me?" Bright asked as he Patted Fine's cute little head.

"This Girl is so Excited to see her sister, so that's why were here" Shade said as Bright giggled, "You two really are twins huh?, well just so you know Yesterday night, Rein was so Persistence and kept on saying that she wants to see her Twin sister, well were on our way but it seems like you guys came before we went to you" Bright said.

"REIN, FINE IS IN THE DO- And before Bright can continue a speed wind came past through Shade and Bright that made them surprised.

"FIINE!, FINE!, I've missed you so much, How have you been?, is this guy bullying you?, is he Threating you?, Is he throwing a Knife on you?, Is he bossing you around?, Is he trying to kill you?, Wahh I'm so worried about you!" A cute Little doll that has a Blue hair and Green-seablue eyes, came in squishing her Twin sister, that is kept on throwing questions, as Arrow of daggers kept on shooting Shade whenever Rein asked a different questions.

"Do i really look like a Badboy to you?, you know she's a lady so i wouldn't hurt her and Maltreat her" Shade followed up with a Shimmered voice.

"A-alright, alright, Rein calm down Shade is nice to me, In fact his different from any of our former Masters, so you don't need to be that over protected to me" Fine said as Her Twin sister kissed her on the Cheeks and said "How wouldn't i get so overprotected to you, You know what Fine, your Previous master almost Cut your head with a knife, Glad that i was there in time to smack him to sleep, and i found out that out that you have a crack in your Feet!" Rein said as Bright and Shade looked at each other and Shiver at the Word 'Cut your head'.

"Hey, Rein what do you mean by Cut Fine's Head?" Bright asked as Rein's attention went towards on Shade and Bright.

First she looked at her twin sister that Nodded signing that it's okay, "Well, actually, Three years ago when Fine and I was still in the Toy Shop, it was on a special occasion that day, so Many of the dolls in the Shop had got Sold, but There were only few of us who was left, including Me, And Fine, but then a boy that came in rushing took Fine and Went in the Cashier, my Spines went up that it was a sign that a dangerous thing might happen, and so on i sneaked out the Toy Shop and Followed the Boy who bought Fine, He entered in a House it was not that Big, and then, i was still on the window watching every inch of the Boy's Move, and it was the time that Fine Introduced herself and Transformed in a Human Form, i don't know but the Boy seems to be pretty scared about Fine, and so on, Fine was trying to introduce herself when the Boy suddenly took out the Knife and in Fine's Reaction she returned in a Doll form, but then before she could Run away the Boy caught her and Snuckled her neck and took out the knife, in our doll form we are not able to do anything powerful, but when i saw the boy hold the knife close in Fine, the boy said "Don't take anything from me... if your gonna kill me, then i should kill you first!" And he was already swinging the knife closer to Fine's neck so without hesitation i broke the Window glass and smacked the boy on the head", Rein paused a bit and again continued.

"We actually escaped, while Fine was unconscious for Three days, she was remain doll not talking nor Moving, I heard on the news that in the House there was a boy who was drained from blood, i already knew that it was the 'OutRage Dolls' that took the boy's blood, but then after a day, Fine was conscious." Rein Finished.

There was a silent, since the Part of the Side story that Rein told was quite scary, "W-well then Why don't we go inside?, People might notice you two Floating" Bright said as he opened the door and letted her friends in.

"Wait, i'm gonna buy us some Drinks on the Store nearby" Shade said as He walk and headed to a store.

"We'll wait for you inside!" Fine yelled as Shade put his thumbs up saying 'okay!'.

As Fine went in the House she was quite amaze that the House was design beautifully, but 'Over Designed' Fine thought, but it was quite clean.

They went in the living room waiting for Shade from buying Drinks and Snacks, Fine has begun on worrying since it was Minuted past since Shade left Bright's House.

"Guys.. Why don't we check on Shade?, his not here it's already half minutes past, i'm starting to get very worried" Fine said as she put her cute little hands together, Rein and Bright looked at each other and Agreed on what Fine said.

So without wasting anymore time They moved out the House and headed to the Store Shade went in to, And when they take a peek on the glass of the store Shade was already gone, So they walk further in the store and there they've spotted Shade patting a little girls Back "Hey, Don't cry where are your mother and Father?" And they heard Shade asked.

Fine and Rein got the Sensation of Aura and Hurriedly Yell "SHADE!, GET AWAY FROM THAT GIRL NOW!, SHE'S AN OUTRAGE DOLL TRYING TO STEAL A HUMANS IDENTITY!" The twins yell in syncly, Shade heard it but then the little girl grabbed Shade's hands and when Shade looked at the girl, her face changed, and the tongue started to grow long like a snake, "**Wahh, what a delicious taste" **The girl started to transform while she licked Shade on the left cheeks.

Rein suddenly felt the Ground was shaking and there when she looked at Fine's Direction the aura in her started to grow high, the anger between her glowing eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER!" Fine yelled as she raised her right hand and pointed on the Girl still processing a transformation.

**"Hmmm... so a same doll wants to challenge the most dangerous Doll, Huh?" **The Girl started to change in a disgusting form that you don't seem to know what the form she was trying to succeed in.

**"I declare a Challenge that the penalty who will lost will be taken by her life" **The Creature said as a piece of magic paper appeared in front of her and Fine.

"I accept" Fine said as the paper disappeared and the time space started to stop and the place they were standing on changed in a battle and Spell arena.

Shade was transported beside Rein and Bright.

"Is Fine gonna be okay, Rein?" Bright asked as he and Shade looked at Rein and the expression in Rein's Face surprised them.

She was smiling nor Smirking "I never seen Fine get that anger before" Rein as they watched how the battle was beginning.

"Transformation, Gravitation!" Fine Chanted as her little Doll body started to Glow and her was changed as her Hair was like a burning Fire, and Her eyes started to glow and her body was changed in an armor the Half was crystal and the Half was Armored, there were also a weapon forming a circle that was turning behind Fine's Back.

**"Heeh, A Black winged Level huh?, well your probably just like the other Dolls-" **The creature who was talking was stopped when the circle weapons moving behind Fine's Back attacked her and struck her like she was stubbed by a knife.

**"Why You..." **The creature said as it covered it's Right Bleeding eyes, Shade and Bright's eyes widened since they haven't saw bloods dripping like that crazily.

**"Tail attack, Speed Shadow!" **The creature started as it's tail started to attack Fine in a crazy speed but then...

"Defense, Retract, Crystal armor forming 1000 crystal arrows" Fine said as the Tail that was about to attack her turned into dust because of the barrier and in the spell a thousandths of light appeared in the sky and a thousandths of Crystal arrows was heading towards the Creature, but before it could react it was stubbed right in through the head, the blood burst out as the creature screamed in pain, but that was only a one crystals as more crystals came to in an Follow, The crystals was stubbed right through the creature, lots of blood was in the ground, but the Creature was still able to move, but it didn't attacked Fine it just crawl painly towards Fine and It grabbed Fine's Feet and Said **"You..r Not...an...ord..ina..ry...Black...winged...level...you...r a..n...De..mon... Le...vel-" **And before the creature could finish, the penalty in the Paper scroll reacted as The creature's body started to turn dust one by one, as it kept on yelling in pain...

* * *

><p><strong>Well Then how did the story go? Creepy? Good? Bad?, come on Tell MEEE!, well then please review!, i'll continue on the next chapter!.<strong>

**Actually this is my first time writing this kind of story so i hope it wasn't Bad.**

**Dewa Mata ne Minna! ^v^**


	4. Chapter 4: Dolly friend

**Sorry again for not updating sooner okay?, and at the same reason busy with school projects and activities, Hope you'll like it and please leave a review!.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

once was the battle course has ended everything went back to normal, and the clock started to flow again, Fine sat down tiredly and was also panting, she returned to her normal Doll size form.

Rein, Shade and Bright took in a hurry and went towards Fine, "Are you okay?" Shade asked as Fine just float and smiled, "Yup!, i'm alright, hehe i bet your terrified of my form earlier" Fine cheerfully said even though her voice was cracked.

"Hey Rein, why is Fine that tired even though she didn't used much energy?" Bright asked as Shade also stared at Rein.

"Well... without our masters order to attack the enemy our energy is not that powerful, once the battle has ended without your master beside you, it's one of the rules we Dolls have to follow 'Without a master to order you, your energy will be taken from you', and that is why Fine got very tired even though through you guys think that Fine didn't used much that energy", Rein exclaimed.

"Okay, then what will happen if you two used too much power without a master on your side?" Shade asked.

"To tell you two the truth, and as i guess you heard from the opponent i'm battling earlier, we are a " Evil winged Level Doll', every Doll fighters like is has different levels, the first one is 'Bloomed Winged', Second is 'Scatter Winged', third 'Spiral winged', Fourth is 'Demon Winged', and us the high level 'Evil winged', and the thing behind my back you saw during the battle was my spear scatter electron wing that is moving around me that it seems like a force field, that weapons are the symbols of our level, and of course it has different types, The reason why we said were a bit different is because our energy can consume only small limit from our body, well that is depend on the level of you opponent, the level i battled was a 'Spiral Winged' , it's a third powerful level so it had on affect on my energy." Fine finished.

And as Fine was about to Float towards Rein, and The two, a force field suddenly came in an Action and a thing that looks like a VIne wrapped up in Fine's Waist and pulled her upside down.

Rein didn't hesitate any time so she transformed into her own form and went towards Fine, and it to Rein's Level the Force field is nothing to her.

And She Rescued her Twin sister who was giggling about something that Made Rein tilt her head in confusion.

"Bwuhhahahaha, G..gosh Rein your so hurried in the panic it just a hahahaha... test for me if can beat Altezza's force field" Fine laughed that made Rein blush in embarrassment.

"Long time no see Rein and Fine, it's been 11 yrs huh?" A voice said as it appeared right in front of them.

"Still to over protected huh?" The girl said with a curly hair and a white cute pin on her hair.

"Altezza, Don't scare me out like that, what if i hit you by accident?" Rein said as she pouted, While Bright and Shade just stood behind them not knowing what was happening by now.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bright-sama, Shade-sama, this is Altezza our companion she went in to london because of the girl who bought her" Fine said as Altezza bowed down.

"Oh, and what are you doing here i thought you were in london ?" Rein asked.

"My mission there was done anyways, so i came back here, and wow just as i thought you two are still powerful infact it seems like your power has been improved, are the Two of them your Master?" Altezza asked as she pointed towards Bright and Shade, and Fine and Rein simply nodded.

"And oh By the way Altezza is A 'Demon winged'" Rein said.

"So where are you four going now?" Altezza asked as Rein and Fine looked at each other and said "Well to our masters home, where else?" with a tilt of the twins their heads.

"And oh yeah, mostly i'm going back probably to the Toy Shop and wait for someone to buy me" Altezza said straight forwarded and to be honest that was the only word that Fine and Rein don't want to hear from other Doll's Mouth.

"Altezza, didn't we told that we hate hearing those kind of words?" Fine said as Altezza looked at the twins who was showing a miserable expression, and in this words 'Buy me' was the words that sometimes make Fine and Rein remember about their past life's.

"I'm So So sorry, i forgot!" Altezza said in panic even thought it's only in the expression of their face's Altezza can feel the twins aura inside, that seems like anger.

Altezza knows about how their life was, on the first word to be she was like them, tortured, maltreated, the twins can still feel the wounds in their body even though they are not in their bodies.

"Well then, take care Altezza see you later!" The twins said cheerfully trying to dodge in the dark moment a few seconds ago.

As the Four separated on their ways of getting home Fine happily went home with his master, and that same goes for Rein.

While Altezza transported back at the Toy Shop, she was already bought by a boy with normal lighten green hair and brown eye, Altezza was brought to the boy's house.

"Hehe, even though i'm not that interested in buying Dolls but your hair and color of your eyes are beautiful, Nice to meet you i'm Auler!" The boy said as he talk to Altezza who surprisingly transformed in her human form and greeted to her new master, while the boy sat shockedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Uwahhhh!... sorry again for the short chapter :3 anyways hope you liked it!, and please review, well then take care everyone!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Love Error

**Chapter 5: Love Error.**

"Hey Bright, Auler texted me that he wants to meet us in the Burger cafe" Shade said as he showed Bright his phone.

"I wonder why?" Bright mumbled as they went out from Bright house and waved goodbye to Rein and Fine.

Shade letted Fine to stay at Bright's house for sometime so she won't get bored in the house alone.

"Itarashai!" The twin yelled up cheerfully waving their hands goodbye.

"Wow, those two are really happy being together huh?" Shade giggled as Bright grin.

"Well of course, their twins after all" Bright also smirked at the same time.

The Burger Cafe was not that far, it was only blocks away, until they finally reached the Cafe, and Shade, Bright already saw Auler on the 4th table holding a... doll?.

"Hey, Auler what's up?" Bright said as he went in for a high five.

"I didn't know you have an interest in dolls" Shade teased as Auler blushed in embarrassment.

He slammed the table shut Shade up and said "come on guys listen to me will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, what's the problem now?" Shade asked making Auler hurry up.

"Well actually, last night... this doll came into life, i don't know but i think i was dreaming last night and it said that her name is Altezza" Auler whispered that made Bright and Shade looked at each other and burst into laugher.

"W-what, did i said something weird?" Auler squeaked up as Shade and Bright stood up and said "Come on let's go to Bright's house were gonna show you something" Shade said as Auler followed putting Altezza into his soft bag properly.

As they reached Bright house, Bright and Shade somehow have a bad feeling because inside the house it was very quiet.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Auler asked confusedly as Shade and Bright looked around the house.

"Fine and Rein are not here, maybe their in the second floor" Shade said as they went up stairs and opened Bright's room.

Bright and Shade immediately run towards where Fine and Rein were laying down with their eyes closed.

Shade lift Fine up and Bright lift Rein up, they called Fine and Rein's names many time since they want to know what happened because the room was in a mess and the window glass was scattered around the floor.

Auler Flinched as he felt that his bag is moving.

"h-hey guys, my bag is moving on it's own" Auler said as he pointed to where his bag was left at.

And the zipper suddenly opened where Auler putted Altezza in.

"last night was not a dream after all" Auler said as he was staring at Altezza's beautiful hair.

"Hello there, i'm Altezza a companion of Fine and Rein, Nice to meet you!" Altezza said with a cute little smile in her cute little dolly lips.

"Do you know what happened to Fine and Rein?" Shade and Bright asked in sync.

"Well i can sense a bad aura around them, and it seems like 'Scattered winged' doll has putted something in their body, don't worry it's not that serious since Fine and Rein's bodies are stronger than any other doll" Altezza exclaimed as she flew towards Fine and Rein.

Shade and Bright felt that Fine and Rein's body is moving.

"Fine?!" Shade tried to call out Fine's name to wake her up and Bright did that too as he called Rein's name worriedly.

The Twin slowly opened their eyes but somehow, the way Fine was staring at Shade was different and that was the same as Rein.

Fine and Rein quickly turned into their human form and hugged their masters tightly.

"Ne, ne master can we go on a date later?" Rein said crazily with a hearted eyes.

"Master can i kiss you?" Fine asked to Shade.

"HUH?!" Shade and Bright said in sync as they run off from the twins hug and run around the room.

"Oh my, it seems like the Scattered winged doll used a love error huh?, Shade-sama, Bright-sama and also Auler-sama, we need to find the source who putted a love error on Fine and Rein, before the Error will took over their body and will turn into an 'outrage dolls'" Altezza said as she used something to make Fine and Rein to fall asleep but...

As Altezza guessed since the Twin is 'Evil Winged', the power of sleeping torch will not affect them.

"Shade-sama, Bright-sama, can you carry Fine and Rein as we went to the Doll world?" Altezza asked as she already sensed who was the one who putted a love error on the twin.

"Wait the Doll World?" Auler asked.

"Yes, i already spotted who putted a love error on the twins,.. hurry up" Altezza said as she opened a portal.

"Master.. can you hug me?" The twins said in sync as they stretched their arms and hugged Shade and Bright tightly.

Shade and Bright who was blushing very hard, and as Auler who was staring at Altezza with a gazed eyes, that made Altezza blushed.

**(Sorry guys, if the chapter is too short, and like i'm doing to other chapters this is like a introduction for what is gonna happen next, and i hoped you liked it!, please leave a review!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth behind the Twins I

Chapter 6: The truth behind the Twins.

It was Shade, Bright, and Auler's first travel at the Doll Kingdom. And expectedly it was full of Doll people, but somehow the world they were just traveling to was a bit dull and lifeless.

"Hey Altezza..." Auler paused as he thought over if he will continue to ask or not. But with a glance from him Altezza already knew what his gonna say.

"Yeah... Not a cheerful world huh?" A sad tone that came in to Altezza's voice, every time she looks at her own kind, she can't help it but feel sad, and finally... broken.

Yes. After all this years of mastering the strength of a Doll body Altezza experience different kinds of trials. So many sacrifice that she has to put up. But Altezza is not the only, even Fine and Rein too. They both have a sad past and a sad experience that is hidden behind their smiles.

They look like their happy and enjoying things but... through inside them, they feel more pain and has a flashback about their past.

"Here we are" Altezza flew down onto the ground and transformed into her Human form.

And mostly they were in front of a shock called "The grim Ripper's coffin"

"Ne, ne~ Shade-sama where are we going?.." Fine asked as she tug out her masters clothes and spun round and round.

"Alright, Fine please settle down, were just ...uhm... Buying some... stuffs" Shade lied as he made up some excuse to distract Fine and Rein somehow.

"Ehhh? Really? But I thought were heading out for a date" Rein moaned as she pouted too.

"E-eh? D-date?" Bright somehow shaken up, he was too embarrassed to talk straight and Shade was also blushing. They might look like a famous boys but they don't have any experience of dating someone or even having a girlfriend.

"Geez, stop with the lovey-dovey moments will you? Hurry up we'll enter the shock and you two shut up your mouth for a bit" Altezza irritatedly hissed back as Fine and Rein stick their Tongue out and teased "Bleeeh~ Alte-chan is just jealous... Alte-chan is jealous Bleeeeh" The sync of the twins voice only made Altezza even more irritated.

"Arghh! With the two of you so talkative I don't have a choice do I?" Altezza sighted as she returned to her Doll form and chanted a spell that will somehow put someone into a sleep.

Since Fine and Rein was putted by a Love Error spell, their defense on a magic can somehow weaken and will affect their body.

"...Hn..m" As Fine and Rein fell out from floating, Shade and Bright luckily caught the twins in time.

They stared at the twins with an calm eyes, they somehow felt relieved when they stare out on how the twins sleep.

"Rip-Pir! Are you in here?" Altezza said as she opened the door and entered.

_**"Yes...? Can I help you with something Pomy-chan?"**_A creepy voice suddenly came in the top of them where in they saw a guy with a long hair and has an eye path on the left eye.

" Can you stop calling me 'Pomy-chan'" Altezza grinned here teeth angrily as her fists was already ready to take in for a punch.

_**"Alright, hot-tempered as always huh? So anyway what do you need today?"**_The grim ripper asked as he clasp together his bare bony hands which made Shade, Bright, and Auler somehow flinch as they heard the creepy sound.

"Actually the Devil-twins was putted on by a Love error who is likely an "Devil-winged' or something like that, I need some potion or execute Magic spells that can break through the spell" She exclaimed as the Ripper chuckled.

_**"Hump... Love error... huh? Well-well the answer is already done"**_Altezza and the others showed the ripper a questioning face since they don't know what the ripper was talking about somehow.

_**"You don't get it do ya? Hmm... let's see, I've deal with this situation before..uhm... what was that again?... AH! I remember! Here"**_The ripper handed a two small piece of paper to Shade and Bright which they took and opened it slowly.

"What is this?" Shade asked as they both saw nothing on the paper. It was all blank and nothing written on it.

_**"Wait, wait the process is not done yet, don't be too excited lover-boys. Now come here and look at the glass ball right in front of you"**_The ripper added as they both stepped in forward laying Fine and Rein on a couch right next to them.

_**"Now listen okay? The Magic ball will reveal something to you and some letters will appear on that piece of paper, and then after the letters are now complete, that means the spell is already done and you can use it to heal your weapons over there"**_The ripper blunted as he point towards Fine and Rein.

"Weapons you.. say?" Shade shuttered up as the Ripper flinched in surprise.

"Even if Fine and Rein is a doll that has a power. To us they are not weapons!" Bright also demanded. Which made everything around them change to an intense aura.

_**"Hoo~ Scary~"**_Even though Shade and Bright said something that is somehow rude, the ripper wanted to test something.

"Look here. To everyone else Doll-apprentices like Fine and Rein may seemed to look like a weapon that they can protect their master whenever they are ordered to. But to us, we don't see them that way!" Shade yelled angrily.

_**"Hmm... If that is so... What is that twins to the both of you? hmm?"**_Shade and Bright flinch at that question.

*Cling*

A light of Fire ball suddenly hit in right before them.

"Alright, alright. Those scary and serious moments are for later, for now let's focus on the main topic here" Altezza interrupted as Auler step right beside her.

And as so, Shade and Bright looked at the Magic ball without saying another word.

Finally some past about the twins started to show up in the Magic ball. And as time and time has past, letters really did came out from the paper. But they can't figure it out yet, there are some letters that are still missing.

But on this past flashback that is being showed right now. Shade and Bright was speechless, and finally begun on making a sad face.

And one more letter was missing, the words that was appearing at the letter was too deep for them to have a clue on what it is.

But this last flashback was more like about the twins. More deeper explanation and on the content on the Magic ball they heard some words that they didn't understand somehow... And that is...

**"The twins love program is broken"**


End file.
